


Give the Dog a Bone

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bottom Dennis, Bruises, Dark, In which Mac leaves and Dennis lures him back, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, they love each other tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: It'd been a month since Mac returned. Things would be different this time. Pretty promises delivered by perfectly exfoliated and glossed lips. They tasted of sweet vanilla candy and home.





	Give the Dog a Bone

He likes when it hurts. 

It'd been a month since Mac returned. Things would be different this time. Pretty promises delivered by perfectly exfoliated and glossed lips. They tasted of sweet vanilla candy and home. The allure was too strong and Mac was drawn into the fantasy again. It wasn't healthy, what they had. It was both smart and foolish to try to leave. Codependency needed two. 

Maybe he'd never really left. 

It was difficult to remember why. Threats and empty words. Mac had enough, packed his bags and left. He knew on some level this would destroy Dennis. What he forgot was how it would destroy himself just as easily. At night he was kept awake, thinking of Dennis in bed with someone else. It wasn't his imagination. In fact, Dennis flaunted it like always. His eyes always were dark now. He wasn't sleeping. Neither of them were. Not like the countless times they'd keep each other awake at night, finally falling asleep as the sun came in through the dusty blinds. 

Mac resented this masochistic prince (princess was maybe more accurate) for ruining him. His chocolate eyes were destined to be drawn to Dennis's smile. His body. The way his lips moved when he spoke. Knowing that each word was everything. Fuck him. Fuck him for doing this. 

And _fuck_ him, Mac did. 

“You're mine.” He growled, biting down _hard_ at his partner's bony collarbone and drawing a delicious cry that might've been the only genuine thing ever to come from that mouth. 

Dennis didn't laugh anymore when he said that. 

He too was terrified at the thought of being alone with someone other than Mac. The only time he was truly whole was here. Tears spilled from his pretty blue eyes as he saw stars, hands caressing the tanner ones locked around his neck. This would make a nasty bruise. Good thing he owned scarves, enough to color coordinate with his outfits. 

There was no way that the visible evidence of their love would ever be fully covered. They both made sure of this. Scratches made by manicured hands trailed up past Mac's collar, the deep red a lovely contrast. And Dennis even flaunted his own marks at times. Mac would never admit to the swell of pride he felt, seeing the beautiful bruises he'd inflicted on his lithe partner. 

It was hard for Dennis to sit down some days. 

He did it in an almost dainty manner, making sure to lock eyes with Mac, whore lips parting and biting back a moan as he sat on the bar stool. Mac's hands gripped the edge of the bar until his knuckles were white. Nothing he did would ever change this. It was clear who was always in control. 

Sometimes he'd flirt with other people. Overtly so and even heavy handedly. It made Mac's blood boil. He'd pulled Dennis to the side, insisting there was some kind of penance for his behavior. The paler man agreed, smirking. It was all still a joke really. Regardless, he didn't disappoint that night. 

Full of surprises. The beer bottle he held hit the floor as did Mac's jaw.

S-L-U-T

Four letters written in classic red lipstick over pale and soft skin. 

_Do you like it?_

He sneered, watching Mac's face darken and heat. He was kissing Dennis hard in a matter of seconds. There was a hard thud as Dennis's body was shoved to the wall, his leg wrapped around Mac's body. Mac grabbed a healthy handful of firm ass. Dennis yipped. Still tender from the belt the night before. 

Such a wonderful time. 

Dennis was misbehaving again. He did this on purpose sometimes, Mac knew but didn't understand why. He ran his fingers through soft curls, yanking them at the last second. _Open_. Mac shuddered as his entire length was enveloped in the hot warmth that was Dennis's throat. He admittedly didn't last long. Dennis's mascara was running again. 

Goddamit. Why was he always so perfect? Mac didn't want to but he did it anyways. He knelt down, cradling this pretty face and kissing his sore lips tenderly. Dennis made a gentle noise against Mac's mouth that had him stiffening again.

Mac loved him more than the world. 

He couldn't help himself. They lay close together after each violent session, barely touching but just enough. After they cooled down, Dennis pulled Mac to him, squeezing him close. They held hands as he whispered praise and adoration into Mac's waiting ear. The words warmed his stomach in a fluttery way, even though he'd never feel truly worthy of them. 

He likes when it hurts.


End file.
